


The Competition

by SlytherinsScribe



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsScribe/pseuds/SlytherinsScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Kou sees Seijuurou Mikoshiba at the Iwatobi Swim Club's first swim meet? Kou x Seijuurou</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Competition

My hands were sweaty as I balled them in to tight fists, causing my already fair knuckles to pale considerably and my nails to furiously stab into my soft palms. I was staring nervously at the Sametsuka Pool room floor, partially to refrain from ogling the ~~man candy~~ opponents, but also to bite back my nerves. Today was the day, our first match as the Iwatobi Swim Team, and as their manager I was barely refraining from shaking from my nerves.

Lost in my own dream world, I barely managed to suppress my yelp when strong, masculine hands enclosed my aching fists. I looked up and saw him, _Seijuurou Mikoshiba_.

I had to stop myself from drooling. If possible, Seijuurou was even more attractive without his trade mark black and red athletic gear. Wearing only fitted black swim trunks, his sculpted abs, bulging deltoids and impeccable triceps were on display showcasing that he was absolutely glorious.

_'How on Earth did we have several practices, and I never got to see this?!_ ' I thought, dumbfounded by the kind and attractive captain of Sametsuka Academy's swim team.

With a blush that shadowed my face, I couldn't help but stare at the smiling Captain in front of me who was still holding my hands.

"Pretty ladies like you shouldn't look so upset," Seijuurou exclaimed as he coaxed my fingers to relax from the strain of my formerly clenching fists.

I huffed out a deep breath and smiled up at him, "Thanks. Sorry I'm just a bit nervous."

Seijuurou just continued to grinning down at me, before squeezing my hands and releasing them to fall back to my sides.

"They'll do great, they are naturals," he paused, a slight blush tinged his cheeks, "plus they have a beautiful manager here to support them."

"Thank you, Seijuurou! Your team will do amazing as well!" I beamed, inwardly fangirling from the compliment.

"Thank you, Kou," he exclaimed before biting his lip and looking down for an instant, "Say Kou, how about a friendly competition between us."

"Oh! Yeah, why not? What do you have in mind?" I questioned, curious as to what this gamble would entail.

Blushing as he outstretched his right hand, preparing to shake, "A bet. Whoever's team wins, gets to collect a prize from the other."

My face had to have been scarlet, before I nodded, and placed my own hand within his. Looking him in the eye, we both shook hands as we grinned at one another.

Before letting go I made sure to tighten my hold on his hand, "Good luck…wait what is it you want for your prize, Seijuurou? Iwatobi will win today, so I'd really like to know."

He laughed, before letting go of my hand and turning to walk towards his team, stopping to grin back with a slight blush still etched across his face, "You'll see when I win, I'm not passing up this opportunity. Good luck, Kou."

' _Good luck indeed_ ,' I grinned, feeling less nervous now.


End file.
